


The Favor - Chapter 1

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Favor [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Lucifer (TV), Supernatural, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lucifer (TV) elements, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	The Favor - Chapter 1

Another night of endless crying, eyes swollen and red. All you wanted was for the pain to stop. You pleaded with God and any other God or deity you could think of.

“Why can’t you just kill me?!” You would scream at the ceiling in the wee hours of the night. “I just want to die!”

You begged night after night, day after day, never getting a response. You wished on every star you saw and every wishbone you broke. Still, nothing ever happened. No matter what you did, no matter what you said, it was always a nagging feeling.

Alone. You were always alone. Your friends all found their lives. Most moved on with their new family and forgot all about you. Even your family forgot about you. You weren’t sure how much longer you could take it.

‘Worthless. Useless. Stupid!’ You thought with each step. ‘That car, I should walk in front of it. I probably wouldn’t die, just end up in the hospital for months.’

Your feet scraped against the concrete with each step. Your shoulders hunched over as you looked at your feet while you walked. You noticed your shoe was untied. ‘Meh.’ The thought passed through your head.

Tonight was the night. Tonight was when you had decided you would rather die than keep going on like this. You just needed to make sure you picked up your refill at the pharmacy and a bottle of vodka. You know, to make sure the plan didn’t fail.

About a half of a block away from your home, your endless self-torture was interrupted.

“Well, hello? What do we have here?” A well defined British accent sang out from behind the bushes.

“I-I am no one.” You answered back with sob close behind.

“Oh, darling! Whatever is the matter?” He said soothingly as he slowly walked towards you.

“Don’t waste your time with me. I won’t be around after tonight anyway.” A lone tear rolled down your cheek.

“What has you so sad?” The gentleman with dark features and brown, almost black eyes, tipped your chin up to look into your eyes. “Oh no, no, no! This will not do. Such a lovely girl. No, a woman should never be this unhappy. What is it that you desire, love?”

His eyes bore into your soul. All the thoughts and feelings you held deep within bubbled to the top like he was reading your life. You tried to fight yourself from saying anything. The words bubbled from your mouth like vomit.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore! I want to be happy and have a family! I want to meet a man who wants to be with me even though I look like this!” Tears dripped from your cheeks as you sobbed into the man’s chest. “I want to be loved!”

“There, there dear.” The stranger hugged you tight. “Everything will be alright, darling. I will make sure of it. How would you like to trade favors? Hmm?”

Immediately, you lost your breath. ‘What does he mean by that? Favor?’

You pushed yourself away from him. His face showed no malice. Even though you were scared, you still felt safe with him.

“Let me start over.” He said and held out his hand. “Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar.” He took your hand in his.

“Right. And I’m the Easter bunny!” You scoffed. Of course, you would fall for some good looking man who stopped you in the street. Of course, you thought someone actually might be able to help you.

“No, I know of him, but he isn’t a bunny. He has big ears that stick out and huge front teeth.” Lucifer smiled. “You are Y/F/M/L/N. Your soul is tortured for no reason, darling.”

“How-” You stammered. “How do you know my name?”

“I know everyone who ever lived, love. I know what tortures you. I can sooth those pains if you let me.” He cooed. “So how about a favor for a favor? Hmm?”

“What would you want from me? I have nothing to give.” You hung your head.

“Let’s just say, I will come to you when I need a favor. I need nothing now. I just want to help you.” He said with a handsome smile. “You don’t deserve the torture you feel.”

“I guess. What do I have to lose? If nothing happens, I can follow out with my plan and no one would be the wiser.” You said looking into Lucifer’s eyes.

“Very well! I have precisely the place to take you. Follow me, love?” He purred as he hooked your arm in his.

“I look awful!” You squeaked. That wasn’t normal. You didn’t care what you looked like before. Why now?

“It’s alright, Y/N! You look gorgeous. I am sure we can find you something new to wear at the club if you’d like.” He smiled.

“Where are you taking me, Lucifer? What club?” You asked.

“A place where there is non-stop fun and excitement! A place where the love runs free and you will never feel alone!” He boomed into the night air.

For the first time in a while, you smiled.

“How will I get home?” You asked with a frown.

“Don’t worry, darling! I will have it all taken care of for you. Now please, get into the car.” He had opened his car door for you.

You lived in a poor part of Los Angeles, which was the opposite of where Lucifer was taking you. You watched the street lights pass by through the open convertible roof. You couldn’t believe all of the lights and windows, all of the people walking the streets and the buildings that seemed to reach to heaven. You remember seeing it all when you were a child, but since you were always hidden away in your home, this was all a new sight again for you.

Lucifer slowed the car as he pulled up to a glowing club at the corner of Kings and Sunset Boulevard. The club glowed with white twinkling lights and people dressed from super sexy, barely anything there clothes to basic t-shirts and jeans. Lucifer was right. You didn’t need to be dressed all fancy to enjoy yourself tonight.

“Did you want to change into something a bit more,” Lucifer looked you up and down with hunger in his eyes. “sexy?”

You shuttered at his words as warmth filled your body.

“I might want to look.” You smiled.

“That-a-girl! You really must smile more. You have a wonderful smile.” He gave you a toothy grin.

“This is Maze. She will show you to the penthouse and find you something to wear if you’d like.” Lucifer pointed to Maze. “Take good care of her. She’s here for her favor.”

“Ah!” Maze exclaimed. “I’m sure you will enjoy it.” Maze smiled wickedly.

In the penthouse, there was a wide variety of women’s and men’s clothes lined up in huge closets. It felt like you had been searching for something in that closet for a year. Finally, you chose a classy yet sexy mini dress. You had put your hair in an up-do and lightly put on some make-up.

“You look gorgeous!” Maze whistled as you emerged from the closet. “So tasty looking. I just want to eat you up!” She licked her lips looking you from head to toe. “Follow me. Lucifer is waiting.”

You got on the elevator with Maze. You nervously fidget with your Emerald pendant as the elevator doors opened. The club was full of party-goers. People dancing on the dance floor, having long conversations in booths along the wall and some even deep in the darkest corners of the club making out and groping each other.

“There you are, darling!” Lucifer’s voice came from behind you. “Enjoy yourself tonight, love. Let yourself go and find the desire you so wish for.” His pearly whites shown in the light. He leaned forward and whispered. “I will be watching you. I will also be coming for my favor in the morning.” He kissed your cheek.

You weren’t sure what to do. You had never been to one of these kinds of clubs before. Everything you could ever want was available and if it wasn’t, someone would get it for you. What you wanted to do was go hide in the dark corner of the club and not be seen. But since there were already people lurking in the shadows and enjoying themselves, you decided after a glance around the club, to sit at the bar for a minute.

“What can I get ya?” A unique looking bartender chimed.

“Uhm, something fruity?” You shrugged.

“Okay. I gotchu!” He thought for a minute. “I’ll get that for you right away.” He said as he disappeared behind the swinging double doors.

The music was so loud your heart felt like it was beating with the bass. You glanced around the room at all of the different people. So many different faces, hairstyles, so many differences in the world. It was like you were awakening from a long slumber. Your eyes locked on a man. A beautiful man. He had just pulled his long chestnut hair from a ponytail holder, letting the locks fall around his shoulders. His eyes were blue as the sky and seemed to light up the room where ever he looked. At that moment, you desired him. You wanted to be around him, encompassed in his strong arms. You wanted his lips against yours, his hands caressing every ounce of skin you possessed. Then it happened. He noticed you. You quickly turned your head in embarrassment.

“Here you go, gorgeous!” The bartender said as he put a huge fishbowl looking glass filled with blue liquid and a whole fruit bouquet in it! “Enjoy!”

“What is this?!” You screeched out but he was already gone.

“Wow, are you going to drink all of that?” A soothing male voice came from behind you.

Your heart stopped. You wanted to turn around but you couldn’t breathe.

“Excuse me? Is this seat taken?” The voice spoke again.

You shook your head allowing the stranger to sit next to you.

“Hi! I’m Alex.” He said leaning in close for you to hear him.

“H-” You squeaked and cleared your throat. “Hi, Alex.” You shyly smiled.

“Do I get your name, kitten?” The words rolled from his tongue.

“I’m sorry. I am Y/N.” You glanced around nervously.

“Don’t be shy, kitten. I won’t bite you unless you want me to.” Alex purred even closer to your ear this time.

His words sent a shiver down your spine. You wanted him. You needed him. No! You craved him! What was happening? You never felt like this before.

“Would you like to join me at my table?” Alex asked but didn’t wait for you to answer. He took your hand and lead you to his table.

“Hey guys, this is Y/N! She is my special guest tonight. Make her feel welcome.” Alex said as he flagged down the waitress.

Alex sank in the seat next to you placing his arm around your shoulder. His thumb lightly brushed the bare skin on your shoulder. God! You were going nuts inside. You were trying so hard to control your breathing.

“So, what do you have planned for the night?” He leaned into you and pulled your legs onto his lap.

“Uh, I, uhm, nothing. I was just going home to…” You stopped. ‘Kill myself.’ You thought.

“To what, kitten?” His eyes pleaded with yours.

“To...” You sighed.

You didn’t want to tell him what you were planning. It would just scare him off right away. ‘But that’s what you wanted right? To know if he would stick around for the crazy? Maybe drive him off before he even got attached?’ You thought. Your bottom lip slightly trembled.

Alex tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “What’s wrong, little kitten? You can tell me.”

“Honestly, I was going home to kill myself. But then I ran into Lucifer.” You confessed.

“What?! Why would you do such a thing?” He gasped, immediately pulling you in for a hug. His arms were like pythons curled around your waist. He felt so good. Familiar.

“Lots of reasons. But let’s not let all of my crazy out of the bag just yet.” You hide your embarrassment with a small grin.

“Do you want to know what I was going to do tonight?” Alex asked, he subconsciously and slowly grazed his fingers up and down your inner thigh.

“W-What w-were you going to do?” You controlled your breath at his touch.

“I was going to drink myself into a stupor so I could forget about my life. Who knows? I still might!” He grinned and tipped a shot of tequila into his mouth. “But I don’t think I will now. Now that I have met you.”

You smiled back at him wondering what kind of pain he was hiding inside to want to drink himself to death. You took a drink of the blue liquid the bartender had given you. It was sweet and bitter at the same time. You had to admit you didn’t drink often but this was really good. You fished out a piece of fruit, popping it in your mouth.

“NO! Don’t do that!” Alex yelled but it was too late. You had already swallowed the tasty treat.

“WHY?” You shrieked with wide eyes.

“Now I will have to carry you home.” He grinned. “The fruit in these alcoholic drinks have more alcohol in them than the actual booze!”

“I think I will be okay.” You slurred. Oh no, it was already hitting you!

“No more of this!” Alex took the drink away from you and flagged down a waitress.

“So why do you want to drink so much?” You asked shyly.

“My life. My job. My friends. It’s all so lonely, you know?” Alex sighed. You could see the hurt on his face.

“Why do you want to die?” He looked over at you with a glint of tears in his eyes.

“Same. I’ve been alone for so long, I just don’t want to go on anymore.” You looked down at your lap. Alex’s fingers were still brushing the inside of your thigh.

“Lucifer came to me tonight too. He said he could help me if I needed a favor. I think he has given me what I wanted.” Alex leaned in to softly kiss your lips.

You kissed him back then pulled away. You had never kissed anyone before. It felt nice, yet you felt awkward.

“I’m sorry!” Alex apologized. “I didn’t mean to… I just thought… if you want to leave, I understand.”

“No! I don’t want to go. This is nice. It’s just,” You paused for a second. “I’ve never been kissed so it surprised me. It was nice.”

Alex faintly smiled as he grew closer to you. You parted your lips as his touched yours. His tongue licked at your lips and lightly at the tip of your tongue. Your body lit on fire. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him into you. Alex squeezed your inner thigh with one hand and the other was on the base of your neck. He wrapped his arm around your waist to pull you onto his lap.

“Oh, uh, hey Alex?” One of his friends said. “We are gonna...” He cleared his throat. “We’re gonna bounce. See ya tomorrow?”

Alex waved his hand at his friend as his lips caressed yours. Each one of his friends said their goodbye’s and finally, you were left alone. Well, it felt like you were the only ones left in the room.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Lucifer purred in his lovely English accent. “I see my favor has been fulfilled for each of you.” He smiled that wickedly handsome smile. “In return, the only favor I want from you is...” He paused. “to go live happy lives with each other. You can stay as long as you want tonight. Enjoy yourselves, loves.”

“Well, that was an easy favor.” Alex grinned.

“Yeah.” You shyly laughed.

“Do you, uhm...” He stumbled on his words. “want to maybe go somewhere quieter or something, possibly?”

“Is there someplace like that in here?” You looked around the club.

“I don’t know. This is the first time I have been here.” Alex smiled. “I was thinking maybe we could, you know, maybe we could go...” He cleared his throat. “get some food or something?”

“Is anything open at this time of night?” You checked your watch.

“Sure! If you know where to go. So what do you say?” Alex begged you with his ocean blue eyes.

“Okay!” You said with a nod.

“YES!” Alex cheered like he won the lottery.

He slid out of his seat quickly to help you out of the booth. As you stood, you noticed the bulge in his pants and bit your bottom lip. You glanced at Alex and noticed him licking his lips. He had caught you taking a peek! Your face grew hot like lava.

“Don’t worry about it.” Alex smiled. “Like I didn’t look at you like that.” His eyes skimmed you up and down.

“I’m so sorry!” You blushed harder. “I-I...” You stammered.

“Did you at least like what you saw?” He stood there with the cockiest grin on his face.

“Maybe.” You couldn’t help but smirk at the way he was looking at you.

“Good. Maybe you can see the goods later. I mean, if you want.” His cheeks turned pink.

“We will have to see.” You said biting your lip again.

“God damn!” Alex sighed. “Don’t do that! So hot!”

As you headed for the door, you heard Lucifer called to you, “Good luck, Loves! Enjoy your lives! I will see you very soon.” The smile on Lucifer’s face fascinated yet scared you at the same time. You waved goodbye as you walked out of the door hand in hand with Alex.

A wave of confusion rolled over you. ‘What did he mean by, “I will see you very soon?” Didn’t he already take your favors?’ You thought.

Alex had already had a car waiting and was holding the door open. You slid into the car. You stared forward-looking at the headrest of the driver’s seat. Alex touched your hand startling you a bit.

“I’m sorry!” Alex said.

“It’s okay.” You smiled at him.

The features in his face lit up as the car whizzed past street lights. The blue in his eyes seemed to glow in the faint light. He turned his gaze on you. Yes, his eyes were definitely glowing faintly. He smiled as you stared him in the eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I won’t hurt you. I promise.” He took your hand and leaned in for a kiss.

A spark electrified your lips as his touched yours, shooting an exotic sexual surge through your soul. His tongue licked at your bottom lip enticing yours to join with his. The velvet feel of his tongue on yours ignited the passion in you that had been waiting so long to be released. As your lips parted from his a soft moan escaped your lips. You opened your eyes to see him gazing at you. His eyes were glowing a bit brighter now.

“Alex! Your eyes! They are...” You gasped in shock. Alex placed his finger over your lips to stop you from finishing that sentence.

“Yes. They are. I will explain when we are alone. But please know, I will not hurt you. Ever. I can promise you this.” He smiled sweetly as he brushed his thumb along your bottom lip.

You nodded. His eyes. All you could look at were his beautiful blue glowing eyes. You began to wonder exactly what he was. You had never thought about heaven or hell or God or the devil. Yet tonight you met Lucifer himself! You went to his night club and met a wonderful man. Or so you thought he was a man. What is he?

“Y/N?” Alex asked, snapping you from your millions of questions running through your head.

“Hmm?” You answered still searching for something positive to come from this. In all of your experiences, nothing good ever seemed to happen. Then you were thrown into this deal with the devil and now you are sitting in the back of a car with something, some creature you who you were catching feelings for. Yet all you wanted to do at this point is get out and run. Get to your apartment and crawl into your little cave that you felt safe and secure in.

“Please trust me.” Alex looked at you with pleading eyes.

“I’ll try.” You faintly smiled.

The car stopped. Alex paid the driver and helped you out. As the car drove away, you turned around to see you were at the big house down the street from your work. This place always gave you the creeps because it was a big three-story house that was painted black and looked like no one had lived in it for decades.

“Th-this is where you live?” You stammered.

“Yes! It looks worse on the outside but it’s very cozy inside. I’ve done a lot of work on it. I’ve totally remodeled the inside. Please, come take a look.” He smiled as he opened the creaky metal black gate.

“I dunno, Alex. I’m scared!” You choked back the growing lump in your throat.

“I won’t hurt you but if you don’t want to come in I can take you home if you would like.” The smile on his face never wavered. There was something creepy yet charming about that smile.

You struggled internally for a few minutes and finally decided to go in with him. Alex’s smile grew wider.

“I am so glad you decided to come in. I really enjoy your company and want to get to know you more. I find you intriguing and very beautiful.” He blushed. You did as well. Your cheeks had never been hotter. “I do have to warn you. I have a roommate. His name is Ivar. He mostly stays in his room but he might come down some time. Who knows what he is going to do. I don’t want you to be startled if you see someone else in the house. Okay?” His eyes searched yours for approval.

“Okay, Alex.” Your lips twitched into a half-smile. All you wanted to cry.

Alex skipped up the steps to unlock the door. The boards on the porch creaked as you walked to the front door. The heavy wooden door groaned as Alex pushed it open. The light from the house spilled out into the night. You breached the doorway with Alex following behind you. You gasped, not realizing you were holding your breath for something horrible to happen when the door opened, yet stepping into this warm living room that felt like it was full of magic and love.

“Oh, Alex! This is so stunning!” You searched the room soaking in every little item you could.

“Thank you!” He beamed. “Would you like something to eat? That is the whole reason we left Lux, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t want to impose on you!” You said.

“I invited you here. You are my guest. I am going to have something so if you would like, I can make you something as well.” His eyes twinkled.

“Okay.” You said quietly. “Where is the kitchen?”

“Right this way, M’Lady!” Alex chimed holding his arm out for you to take.

You wrapped your arm around his and he lead you to the dining room. Alex pulled out a chair for you. He went to the china hutch and removed two red candlesticks placing them in the candelabra in the middle of the table. He struck a match stick, lighting the candles then snuffed out the match. You always thought the scent of a burned match stick smelled good and you inhaled deeply. Alex went back to the hutch, bringing back two wine glasses.

“I will get dinner going and be right back with some wine. Just sit right here. I won’t be long.” Alex sang and disappeared into the kitchen. You heard Alex singing and humming to a tune in his head. He was too far away for you to decipher what he was singing. Pots and pans clanged around as he got everything going. Then the house grew quiet.

“Well hello there, love.” He growled.

“Hi, there!” You smiled.

Alex had a sinister look to him. His eyes were still blue but he didn’t have the flecks that were glowing before. In fact, his eyes were dark, almost red. Your heart began to race.

“Y-you’re not Alex!” You said in a whisper.

“You’re right. I’m not Alex. My name is Ivar.” He leaned over the table looking down at you. His lips curled into a mangled grin. Ivar licked his dry lips baring his teeth a little. Were those… No, those couldn’t have been… Pointy teeth?

“You smell delicious!” Ivar purred as he grew closer to you. “I could just eat you up.”

“Ivar!” Alex yelled. “Leave our company alone!”

Ivar recoiled to the other end of the table as he scowled at Alex.

“Oh, Y/N! I am so sorry about him!” Alex shot Ivar a stern look. Ivar hissed and backed away from the table. “He doesn’t understand boundaries.”

You couldn’t move. You felt sick. Your hands were shaky and your mouth suddenly grew dry.

“C-can I have a d-drink, Alex?” You managed to stumble out.

“Oh yes! I forgot the wine.” Alex turned to go back into the kitchen. “Ivar! Don’t scare her anymore or I will...”

“You will what, Alex? Hmm?” He hissed.

“Just don’t!” Alex’s eyes flashed bright blue.

Small flecks of red ignited in Ivar’s eyes as the men stared each other down.

“FINE!” Ivar snarled. He sat at the end of the table pouting about his loss.

“Would you like dinner too, Ivar?” Alex gently asked.

“Maybe.” Ivar crossed his arms and glanced at Alex out of the corner of his eye.

“Okay, Ivar.” Alex chuckled. “I’ll make you something too. Play nice now will you?”

“I will, I will.” Ivar scoffed.

“I will be right back with the wine!” Alex politely smiled, pulled another wine glass from the hutch and placed it in front of Ivar. Again, Alex disappeared into the kitchen.

“Alone at last.” Ivar curled his lips into a menacing twisted grin.

This might be the worst, yet the best night of your life. You stumbled onto something extremely fascinating with these men. Even though you were scared for your life, you needed to know the answers to your questions. Why did Alex’s eyes glow blue and Ivar’s glow red? What were they? Were they human? Why did Lucifer want you to meet Alex? Are you going to be a meal for him and Ivar?

You stared at the candles slowly melting in the center of the table as your mind raced. You had even forgotten about Ivar sitting at the end of the table with that evil-looking grin on his face. You hoped you could make it through the night. You wanted to see your family one last time, even if they were abusive to you. You at least had to say goodbye.


End file.
